Space Guppies From Space
by CupcakesWithChocolate
Summary: Aliens have crashed landed near the Guppies' school, but they're not just aliens...they're the Space Guppies! While their ship gets repaired, they try to get adjusted to life on Earth with the help of the Bubble Guppies and...well, everyone else they knew.
1. Crash Landing

**My second Bubble Guppies fanfic written.**

 **Me: So the last fanfic I've read wasn't as great as I thought it would be. In case you forgot, it was called Fluttershyness. If you don't like snippets, don't read it. If you want, go ahead...maybe tell me your** ** _HONEST_** **opinion on it.**

 **Deema: Hey, it thought this is a Bubble Guppies fanfic.**

 **Me: I know that. So -**

 **Deema: Don't forget to review! Enjoy! =D**

 **Me: I was gonna say that! :/**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Crash Landing!**

There are always a lot of stars to see at night. And those stars are great to look at, especially the moon.

At least that's what Gil thinks.

He thought back to days ago of how he and the other Guppies learned about space after his best buddy, Goby, comes in with his rock collection. He wondered if there was anything that lives in space. The blue-haired boy thought it might be cool to live on another planet. However, he doesn't know that the universe has a lot of scary and dangerous things.

And he didn't know that there are beings up there that have yet to come to Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in space, there is a large spaceship flying at a slow pace. Inside are six space guppies, five boys and a girl.

The leader, who is driving the ship, looks ahead at some asteroids floating about. He has lavender hair and violet eyes. His space suit is a darker pink. On top of his head is a two-split jester hat, with one side red and the other blue. His name is Minori.

Another is sitting next to him, looking at his sword. He's in a swordsman outfit and his wild, unkempt hair is jet black. Like his leader, his eyes are blue. This is Darkling.

The girl, sitting the back painting a picture, has curly pink hair and amber eyes. She wears an orange witch hat with a yellow six-pointed star in the front. She has a purple shirt with yellow buttons. Above that is a two-tone orange cloak. Her tail is white with the tip striped with red, blue, and yellow. This is Paintricia.

Nearby is an anxious Japanese boy with dark purple hair with a side-swept bang and hair in a flip. His eyes are light blue and he wears a dark violet suit with a white shirt underneath. His tail is black striped with pale blue. This is Biffmann.

The fourth boy is sitting on the floor eating from a box of cupcakes. He has white hair in a bob haircut, dark green suit, brown eyes, a purple cape with a web pattern on it, and white gloves. This is Arachno.

The last boy is in the corner drawing. He has amber eyes, brown hair, and cream yellow gloves. He wears a jester-like suit. This is Japalor.

"Remind me again what we're doing now?" Darkling asked his leader, his attention still on the sword.

"Our planet is in danger." Minori said. "The only way we can survive is evacuating. That monster is probably still looking for us at this moment."

"Well, I think that's just being cowardly." Darkling said. "You know, we would've just stayed there and fight him."

"Forget fighting. What about our safety?" Japalor said.

"Yeah, Darkling." Paintricia said, looking up from her painting. "He's dangerous. And besides, you betrayed him and your crew mates just to become our friends."

"That's because I hated him!" Darkling says out loud.

"What's there to hate about him?" Arachno says. "He _is_ pretty funny."

"SHUT UP!" Darkling yells at his loopy friend.

Minori sighed. "Look, I just want all of us to be safe from... _him_."

Suddenly, an alarm went off and the word 'WARNING!" appeared on the screen. Minori's friends started to panic and got a look at the screen.

"Minori, what's going on?!" Darkling yelled, sounding a bit terrified.

"Hang on, everyone!" Minori says as he gets himself ready. "We're going into hyper drive!"

* * *

It was a peaceful Thursday morning in Bubbletucky. Everyone is going about their usual routines. Usually, there was little to no conflicts or any of that negativity going around. And they loved it.

Gil is already on his way to school when he saw a small blue fish playing with a toy UFO.

"Hey, Avi!" Gil said. The small fish took notice of the bluenette and waved to him.

"Hey, Gil!" He said. "Wanna see my new toy my mom bought for me?"

"Oh. I'd love to, Avi...but you can show me after school, okay?" Gil says. "I'm late." Gil leaves.

"Okay!" Avi calls out to him.

* * *

"Good morning, Mr Grouper!" all the five remaining guppies greeted their teacher as he comes in.

"Good morning, everyone." He said with a smile.

"Hey, everyone! Hey Mr. Grouper!" Gil said as he comes in.

"Hey, Gilly!" Molly said with a smile.

"Okay. Since it's a beautiful day today, why don't we start with a little free time outside?" Mr. Grouper said.

The guppies agreed and they all grabbed various toys.

* * *

The guppies are outside playing. Deema, Goby, and Gil are sitting in the sandbox, Molly and Oona are looking at the flowers in the garden near the playground, and Nonny is by himself on the swings.

Oona sighed as she got a glance at Nonny. Molly swims up next to her.

"Oona, you okay?" Molly asked.

"I don't know." Oona said, sounding slightly sad. "It's just that...I just wish Nonny was more like us."

"What do you mean?" Molly asked, clearly not understanding what her Japanese friend is saying.

"What I'm trying to say is that...I wish Nonny was happier, friendly, eager to play with the other kids...that stuff."

"Wait a second, Oona. Are you saying Nonny is not as friendly as you think he is?"

"Well...I mean...he's too quiet. We're all his friends, but he's always avoiding contact with us. He never likes to play with us either."

"Oona, just because he's different from us doesn't mean he hates us. All we can do is teach him to be more social."

Oona thought hard about this, then she looks up at Molly with a smile. "That sounds like a good idea."

The two girls swam over to Nonny, who is swinging without a care in the world. He stops when he saw the girls come to him.

"Hello." He simply said.

"Hey, Nonny. How are you?" Molly asked.

"I'm okay." He said. Then he asked, "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, we wanna try to help you become more social." Molly said.

"But I _am_ social." The smart guppy said.

"No. I mean, Oona and I are gonna teach you to talk more." The Hispanic female said.

"I think I'll pass." The smart guppy said. "I'm not the social type anyway."

"Come on, Nonny. We're your friends." Oona said. "It makes me feel really sad to see you sitting by yourself all the time and not having any one of us to talk to you."

Nonny looks at Oona, who has a sad look on her face.

"We just thought you'd be happier if we teach you to become more social." Molly said.

"Well..." He started.

Before he could say anything else, Deema was suddenly heard screaming, worrying everyone else. The other guppies gathered around to check what's going on. Is she in pain? Did she see something that terrified her, like a spider or a squirrel? Or is she pretending she's having a panic attack? Whatever it is, the guppies are desperate to know what's wrong.

"Deema, what is it? Why were you screaming?" Mr. Grouper said as he approaches the bubbly blonde girl.

The crazy blonde pointed to the sky. Up there, the kids and Mr. Grouper could make out a star-shaped thing in the sky.

"What is that?!" Molly said, sounding just as terrified as Deema.

"I think that's a space shuttle." The teacher said.

"What's a space shuttle?" Oona asked.

"It's something people can use to go into space." Nonny answered.

"Mr. Grouper, there's smoke coming out of it." Goby said with worry in his voice.

"Oh, boy. That can't be good." Mr. Grouper said.

And sure enough, the thing in the sky had a trail of smoke coming out of it, and it eventually starts to spiral downward. At this point, the guppies became scared. Whoever or whatever is in that ship is obviously not coming in for a safe landing. Although the Guppies had little to no knowledge of space shuttles (even Nonny), they know one thing for certain; the ship is going to crash. Everyone began to scream as it was heading toward the playground.

"Everyone get inside, quick!" Mr. Grouper shouted. The Guppies obeyed and swam for safety.

The guppies watched fearfully as the spaceship crashed down near the playground, creating a large crater. Luckily, none of the playground equipment got demolished...though some of them looked like they needed repairing. When the cloud of dust cleared, the guppies and Mr. Grouper were able to get a good look at the spaceship. It is large and yellow, also shaped like a star.

"Is that a UFO?" Gil asks with wonder and worry.

"I've never seen a UFO shaped like a star." Nonny says.

"What does...U-F-O mean?" Oona asked.

"It's short for unidentified flying object." Nonny answered.

Everyone else became worried when they noticed Gil heading for the door to the playground.

"Gilly, where are you going?" Molly asked.

"I wanna see what's in that thing!" Gil said.

"Hold it, Gil!" Mr. Grouper said. "We're not exactly sure what's in that spaceship. Let's just see if something is going to come out of it."

Gil obeyed and joined in with everyone else as they waited for something to come out of the UFO...or spaceship. Whatever you want to call it. As a door starts to open from the front, they all stared and tried to see what's inside. Suddenly, six guppies fell right into the crater.

"Did you guys see that?" Molly said out loud, unable to believe what she saw.

"There are people in there! And...they look like us!" Gil said.

"Except they look a little bigger." Goby said.

"Maybe they seem friendly." Oona says with a smile.

"Can we go check them out?" Gil asked Mr. Grouper.

"Well, we can't be sure if they're friendly or not." Mr. Grouper said. "Let's go get a closer look at them."

The kids and their instructor hesitantly and cautiously went over and looked into the crater. Sure enough, they see six large guppies laying in the middle of it. The lavender-haired one, Minori, looked up at them.

He stared with shock.

* * *

 **In case you were wondering about the Martian Guppies' size, they're roughly as tall as Stylee (a guppy character from the episode "Guppy Style").**

 **I've only seen part of the episode and I was quite happy they introduced a character that is NOT a lobster, snail, or sea star. I did notice she is quite taller than the Guppies.**

 **Other than that, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Bye, y'alls.**


	2. Meeting The Martian Guppies!

**Second chapter! Awesome!**

 **Deema: Yeah!**

 **Me: Let's just get this thing over with and now! Starting...**

 **Deema: Can I have a cookie?**

 **Me: No. Starting...**

 **Deema: May I use the bathroom?**

 **Me: No. Starting -**

 **Deema: You're mean to me!**

 **Me: Ugh. Starting -**

 **Deema: NOW! =D**

 **Me: I was gonna say that! Any way...**

 **Deema: Enjoy the story, folks! =D**

 **Me: Oh my God... T_T**

 **Deema: Also, Cupcakes does not own ANYTHING related to Bubble Guppies...**

 **Me: Except for my OCs.**

 **Deema: Enjoy, folks! And don't steal my cookies...**

 **Me: Deema, get serious!**

 **Deema: Sorry!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Meeting the Martian Guppies**

The Guppies and Mr. Grouper have mixed expressions of shock/terror/surprise on their faces as they watched the creatures climb out of the crater. They are literally the creepiest things they've ever seen. Their skins are slightly discolored and their clothing has vibrant coloring on them. Fear eventually overcame the Guppies as the lavender-haired boy made a move. He bowed to them.

"Greetings, Earth creatures." He said. "I'm sure you're all aware of our little accident. We do apologize."

He was only met with silence from the Guppies and large fish he called 'Earth creatures'. After a brief moment of silence, Mr. Grouper is the first to perk up with a smile.

"Hello there." He simply said as he shook the young one's hand. "Welcome to Earth."

"This is Earth?" Arachno asked stupidly.

"Oh my God, what do you think, weirdo?!" Darkling yelled at him with pure annoyance in his voice.

"Guys!" Minori said, quieting them down. Then he turns to the six guppies and large fish. "Sorry about them. They...have trouble getting along sometimes. Since we've accidentally landed in front of your school, we'll get to fixing that problem right away."

Mr. Grouper held a fin out, stopping him. "Wait. You don't have to right now. You can find time to do that, but for right now, let's get you all settled."

"Good idea." Minori said. Then his eyes widened. "Oh wait!"

"What is it?" Mr. Grouper asked."

"It's just...we haven't introduced ourselves yet." The lavender-haired boy said.

"Oh...well, go ahead." The large fish smiled.

The leader speaks. "My name is Minori and these guys are my friends." He gestures to each. "Here, we have Darkling, Paintricia, Arachno, Japalor, and..." He stopped talking.

Everyone else stared in confusion, but the guppies are still too terrified to say or ask anything.

Mr. Grouper spoke. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nuts. One of my friends is hiding." Minori said. Darkling approaches the six guppies, whose eyes widened in fear.

"Wow, your students are as silent as a mouse. Are they usually like this?" Darkling asked the big orange guy.

"Uh, no, it's just..." Mr. Grouper turns to the six guppies, now spoke in a hushed tone. "Come on, guys. Don't be rude. They're actually very friendly."

"But...they're aliens..." The guppies said quietly.

"Darlings, relax." Paintricia said calmly. "We are completely harmless."

"So anyway, who's that one friend that's hiding?" Mr. Grouper asked Minori.

"His name is Biffmann. He hides from strangers all the time." Minori said.

He suddenly caught a glimpse of the Japanese alien boy hiding in the bush. Minori swims over to the bush and reaches a hand in, as if trying to drag the timid boy out. He heard a yelp of pain.

"I knew you were hiding in there." Minori said. He pulls harder and finally, Biffmann is out of the bush. The boy claws at the ground, making Minori struggle.

"Please stop being difficult, Biffmann." Minori said with slight annoyance in his voice.

Minori takes Biffmann by the arms and gently pushes him so that he's positioned to be in front of the large fish and six guppies. The Japanese boy's eyes widened when he got a look at them.

"Hi..." He simply said, although it's barely audible.

"That's...Biffmann, correct?" Mr. Grouper asked.

"Yes." Minori said.

"Well, now that you guys introduced yourselves, I'll have these guys say a little something about themselves." Mr. Grouper said with a smile, referring to his students. He turns around to face them.

"Guys, it's okay. They're completely harmless." He said. The guppies nervously approached the aliens. After a minute of hesitation, Molly steps up.

"Uh, hey guys." She said rather awkwardly. "Uh, I'm Molly." She gestures to each of her friends as she says their names. "These are Gil, Goby, Oona, Deema, and Nonny."

"Those names sound beautiful." Paintricia said with a friendly smile.

"Right. So is it just _you_ that's the talkative one?" Darkling asked.

"Oh, no. Together, we're the Bubble Guppies." Molly said. "And we love making new friends."

"Yeah..." The other Guppies said nervously, although they did manage to put a smile on their faces.

After a brief moment of silence, Mr. Grouper perks up. "All right. Now that we introduced ourselves, why don't we go inside for some playtime? That way, you can try to get to know each other better."

"Great idea, Mr...uh..." Minori said to the fish, unsure of his name.

"Mr. Grouper." He said.

"Oh, thanks." Minori said. "We should try to get to know each other better."

* * *

 **Deema: Ooooh! Things just got exciting already! I love thos guys!**

 **Me: Honestly? You were literally too terrified to say anything, like everyone else was!**

 **Deema: Sorry, I thought they were evil!**

 **Me: Well, you thought wrong, my friend. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. BYE...for now.**


	3. Getting To Know The Martian Guppies!

**Me: Alright, cool! Another chapter is up!**

 **Deema: Yay! That means more excitement!**

 **Me: Well, it will get exciting.**

 **Deema: Yay! Can I have a cookie now?**

 **Me: Wait til after this chapter.**

 **Deema: Awww, you're mean!**

 **Me: Oh my God... T_T**

 **Deema: Anyway, Cupcakes (AKA meanie pants) does not own Bubble Guppies...**

 **Me: Except for my OCs. Also, I heard what you called me, Deema.**

 **Deema: Eep!**

 **Me: Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you.**

 **Deema: Yay!**

 **Me: Okay, can we just get this chapter started already?!**

 **Deema: Sure we can!**

 **Me: Okay, moving on...**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Getting To Know Each Other**

Each of the Martian Guppies are doing their own favorite thing; Minori is sketching in a notepad, Darkling is playing on his 3DS, Paintricia is painting a picture, Biffmann is reading a book, Arachno is playing with a ball, and Japalor is drawing a picture.

Molly is brushing her hot pink hair when she noticed Minori doing his favored activity. Curious, she swims up to him.

"Hello Minori. As you know, my name is Molly. I was wondering; do you like to sing?" Molly told him.

"Uh, I'm not much of a singer. But I _do_ like dancing." He said.

"Singing and dancing is what I absolutely love to do." Molly said. "It's always been my thing ever since I was three."

"Cool. Dancing is kind of my thing, even though I'm not quite good at it." Minori told her.

"I can teach you if you want." Molly said.

"Excuse me?" Minori asked.

"I can teach you how to dance." Molly repeated.

* * *

Gil swam up to Darkling with great interest.

"Hey, so you're Darkling?" Gil asked.

"Yep, that's me, kid." Darkling said.

"I'm Gil. So what are you playing?" The blue-haired boy asked as he sat down next to him.

"Pokemon X." The dark-haired martian answered.

"That game is cool." Gil said. He got a look at Darkling's clothing. "Hey, are you a swordsman?"

"In-training, yes." Darkling answered with a cocky smile. "I'm the best one in my home planet."

"Uh, where's that?" Gil asked. He noticed that when he asked this question, he thought he saw a mixture of anger, sadness, and fear in Darkling's eyes. "Oh, sorry...did I say something?"

Darkling shook it off and puts on a smile. "N-No. It's fine. You can watch me kick Pokemon butt if you want."

"Okay." Gil said.

* * *

Deema is listening to party music on the radio when Arachno shows up.

"Hey, curly head!" Arachno said with a laugh. Deema stops dancing and looks at him like he's crazy.

"Uh, what?" Deema asked.

"Nothing. Heh...it's just that your hair reminds me of cinnamon buns." Arachno said, trying to hold back a laugh. Deema is clearly not amused.

"For your information, my hair has been like this ever since I was born." The blonde said with slight annoyance in her voice. "You're being kinda rude, miser."

"Oh, sorry." Arachno said. "Uh...I'm Arachno."

"Hey. I'm Deema." She said with a smile.

"Oooh, is that party music you're listening to?" Arachno asked. "I _love_ parties! They're the best things ever!"

"Hey, I love parties too!" Deema said excitedly.

"Yay! We've got something in common!" Arachno said happily. "You and I will be the bestest of friends!"

* * *

Japalor is drawing a picture when Goby swims up to him.

"Hey, is your name Japalor?" The dark-skinned boy asked.

"Yeah. And...you're Nonny right?" The jester asked. Goby gives him a funny look.

"Uh, I'm Goby." The African boy corrected him.

"Oh...yeah. My mistake." Japalor said with an embarrassed grin.

"So you like to draw. Are you good at it?" Goby asked.

"Not quite, but I think I'm getting better at it." The jester said.

"I don't think I got your name. What was it again?" The dark-skinned boy asked.

"It's Japalor. It's hard to remember and pronounce, but you'll get the hang of it." The jester said.

"Hopefully." Goby said.

* * *

Oona and Nonny are sitting together, talking. Mostly, it was Oona who does all the talking. Nonny just listened. Out of the corner of her eye, she could make out Biffmann curled up in a corner with a book in his hands.

"Sorry, Nonny. Do you mind if I check on someone for a bit?" Oona asked her smart friend.

"Uh, sure. Take your time." The redheaded genius said.

Oona swam over to Biffmann, who shrinks further behind the book. She puts on an innocent smile.

"Hi, I'm Oona!" She introduced herself. "So...you're Buff...Binn...Bill...what's your name again?"

"Biffmann..." The Japanese boy said nervously.

"Oh yeah. Hello, Biffmann." The Japanese girl said sweetly. The boy nodded. Oona thought she saw the boy shaking. She kneels down next to him.

"I can see you're a bit nervous. That's okay." Oona said, trying to calm the boy down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nonny is watching Oona talking to Biffmann when Paintricia comes up to him. She has a paint brush in her hand.

"Why, hello there." She said politely.

"Hello." Nonny simply said.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I could find more paint, do you?" She said. "I'm painting a wonderful picture of a sun setting, and happen to run out of white paint."

"Uh, I can ask Mr. Grouper if we have any more." Nonny said.

"Wait. Come see my painting, Goby." Paintricia said.

"It's Nonny." The boy corrected her.

"Oh, sorry. I always think you're Goby." Paintricia said.

"It's okay." Nonny said.

"I'm Paintricia, by the way." She said. "Come, see my painting."

Both swim over to Paintricia's painting, which is incomplete.

"This is what I have so far." The female painter said. "Do you like it?"

"I do. I like the use of blending on the sky." Nonny said with a small smile on his face. "And I like the use of color contrast with the roses and grass."

"Goodness, you are very intelligent for your age, darling!" Paintricia said.

"Thanks. I'm pretty much the smartest out of the six of us Guppies." The redheaded boy said.

"Oh! What else do you know about?" The painter asked, clearly interested.

"I know a lot of things." Nonny said.

"Oooh, please do tell." Paintricia begged. "I want to know how much you know about space."

"Well, we live on a planet called Earth." Nonny began. "There's eight of them, including our planet. All of them together make the Solar System."

"Oooh, tell me more." The painter said.

* * *

 **Me: I can already see them getting along.**

 **Deema: Me too! But are they so short?**

 **Me: Sorry, I kinda rushed this chapter a bit.**

 **Deema: Yeeeeeeaaah...what a lame excuse.**

 **Me: Ahhhhh, shaddap!**

 **Deema: Meep!**

 **Me: Anyway, hope y'all enjoy this here chapter.**


	4. Opinions

**Me: Cool, another chappie up and running!**

 **Deema: Yay! I can't wait!**

 **Me: Me too. So in this chapter, we'll be finding out how the Guppies feel about each of the Martian Guppies and/or all of them together.**

 **Deema: Yay!**

 **Me: Yeah, it is exciting. So you remember how Darkling reacted when Gil asked about his home planet, and how Biffmann was nervous upon meeting Oona?**

 **Deema: Are we gonna get to that?**

 **Me: At some point, yes. But for right now, let's focus on this chapter, shall we?**

 **Deema: Yes. Cupcakes here does not own Bubble Guppies...except for her...uh**

 **Me: OCs.**

 **Deema: Thank you. Moving on!**

 **Me: Hey, I'm the one that starts off the chapter, not you!**

 **Deema: Who cares? It's fun, right?**

 **Me (sighs): Moooooooving on.**

 **Deema: You sound like a co -**

 **Me: MOO! I'm an interrupting cow! :D**

 **Deema: Hah! That's funny!**

 **Me: Anyway, moving on!**

* * *

After lunch, Molly immediately called for a meeting in the "shop segment area". All six Guppies gathered.

"So I suppose you guys know why I called you all here." Molly said. The others nodded. "Well, I want you all to give me your honest opinions on the Martian Guppies."

"I think Darkling is awesome!" Gil said enthusiastically.

"Paintricia seems nice." Nonny said.

"Arachno is so adorable!" Deema said dreamily.

"I don't know what to say about Japalor." Goby said. "I mean, he doesn't seem all that interesting."

"And Biffmann is too scared to talk to me." Oona said.

"Ehhh, I bet he thinks you're ugly, Oona." Gil said to the sweet purple-haired girl.

"Ugh, get real, Gil." Molly said. "We all got to know each one of them. Besides, I think it's clear they've never been to Earth before. And as for Biffmann, he's probably shy."

"Yeah, but I thought they would be happy to make new friends." Deema said.

All but Molly start to voice their opinions about the Martian Guppies, which was interrupted by the sound of Molly whistling.

"Quiet!" The other guppies fell silent as Molly spoke. "Look, we all have different opinions on each one of them. Some of us are unsure about the Martian Guppies, and I do too. But look, I think it's far too early to truly judge them."

"Right. They just got here." Nonny said. "We should try to get to know them altogether."

"But what if they aren't as nice as they seem?" Goby asked.

"Or what if they're planning to take over our town and overthrow the mayor?" Deema said.

"Honestly, guys. I doubt any of that will happen." Molly said. "And like Nonny said, they just got here. I say we try to help them feel safe here. We should help them try to settle in."

"Totally!" Everyone else said in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Space Guppies are outside in the park.

"So, what do you guys think of this place so far?" Minori asked his five companions.

"Eh, it's alright." Darkling said with a shrug.

"Earth is very beautiful." Paintricia said with a smile.

"It's so full of fun stuff!" Arachno said.

"I guess it's okay." Japalor said.

"It's nice." BIffmann said.

"Glad to hear you guys like it so far." Minori said. "Those kids are very nice. So is their teacher."

"At least that blue-haired kid isn't a downer like most people I met in the past." Darkling said.

"That Nonny boy is definitely a young man of any girl's dream." Paintricia said.

"I like that purple-haired girl." Biffmann said.

"That dark-skinned boy seems nice." Japalor said.

"That blonde girl is loads of fun!" Arachco said.

Minori sighed. "Well, I'm not sure if we should trust them."

"Well, why ever not?" Paintricia asked.

"I don't know, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't keep a sharp eye on everything." Minori said. "Look, we just got here. We don't know what could be out there."

"OOH! Maybe a giant queen bee!" Arachno said, which spooked Biffmann.

"Dude, your queen _looks_ like a giant bee!" Darkling said.

"Okay, everyone! Let's go out for lunch!" Mr. Grouper called out from inside the building. The minute he says that, all the Guppies cheered.

Arachno gasped happily. "We get to go out and eat?! YES!"

The Space Guppies raced inside.

"Where are we going?" They all said in unison.

"We're going to All-You-Can-Eats!" Mr. Grouper said.

The B. Guppies cheered again.

"I love going there!" Gil said.

The S. Guppies became confused, as they've never heard of a restaurant called All-You-Can-Eats.

"Uh...All-You-Can-Eats? What's that?" Japalor asked.

"It's the best restaurant in Bubbletucky!" Deema said. "It's more of a buffet!"

"What's a buffet?" Oona asked.

"A buffet is a restaurant in which you get your own food." Nonny answered.

"THAT IS AMAZING!" Arachno shouted with joy. Everyone else laughed.

"Come on! Let's go!" Mr. Grouper said as he led the twelve kids out of the building.

* * *

 **Me: AAAAAAAAAAND...Done! Wow! I had loads of fun writing this.**

 **Deema: Yeah, but when are we going to get to the Space Guppies' backstories?**

 **Me: Hey, come on! Don't rush it!**

 **Deema: Okay.**

 **Me: Yeah...**

 **Deema: Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapitor...chat...chap...**

 **Me: Chapter.**

 **Deema: Yeah, chapter. Wait...what's a chapter?**

 **Me: Dear God... T_T**

 **Deema: BYE GUYS! =D**


	5. Field Trips

**Me: Okay. Another chapter up.**

 **Deema: What's a chapter?!**

 **Me: Ask Nonny! He's the genius of your group of friends!**

 **Deema: Okay! (leaves)**

 **Me: Finally. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Twenty minutes passed and the gang has arrived to All-You-Can-Eats.

"Here we are!" Mr. Grouper said.

"Yaaaaaay!" All twelve guppies cheered in unison.

"Let's go, guys!" Gil said as he raced inside, with the others following behind.

Mr. Grouper saw that only eleven entered. One is missing. He felt a small tug at his tail. He turned and saw it was Biffmann.

"Oh, Biffmann." Mr. Grouper smiled. "For a second, I thought you just ran off again. Is everything okay?"

"Is it crowded in there?" Biffmann asked nervously, pointing to the restaurant. The large fish looks off into the parking lot. He saw there's very few cars there, only four.

"Well, as far as I can tell, there's not a lot of people here." Mr. Grouper said. "Come on, it'll be fun."

With a smile, he led Biffmann inside.

* * *

After paying and getting their own food, they all go to find a table to sit at. There's no table for twelve, so a nearby waiter decides to line two tables together and put six chairs on each side, plus an extra at one end for Mr. Grouper. They thanked the waiter and sat down to eat. A snail waitress came by their table.

"Hello. I'm Luna, and I'll be taking care of you." She said.

"A waitress? Why do they have them here? I thought this is a buffet." Darkling said.

"It is. Here, they refill your drinks and take your plates if you're finished eating." Nonny says to the young swordsman.

"Right..." Darkling said.

"So, Molly, how are you and your little sister doing?" Gil said to his pink-haired girlfriend.

Before Molly could say anything, she heard a small whimper, which caught the attention of everyone at the table. The large fish took a glance at Biffmann and saw that his head is down.

"Biffmann?" Mr. Grouper tried to get the scared Japanese boy's attention.

Oona gets off of her seat and goes to hug Biffmann.

"Oh, you poor thing." She said.

She is surprised to hear the boy bawling, resting his head on her shoulder. The other guppies looked with shock, then sympathy. Now Mr. Grouper gets out of his seat and goes to Biffmann.

"Oh...is it something I said?" Gil said, sounding worried.

"Guys, I'm afraid we'll have to call it day." Mr. Grouper informed the other.

He got a couple of disappointed groans from a few guppies.

"But we didn't get dessert!" Deema said, sounding upset.

"I'm sorry, but we have to leave now." The large fish said.

* * *

It was almost time to go home. The B. Guppies decide they want to spend their time hanging out with each other. The S. Guppies, minus Biffmann, have gathered near the "shop segment" area.

"Do you think Biffmann is going to be okay?" Japalor asked his leader.

"I'm sure he will. I'm sure he's just still coping." Minori said.

Meanwhile, Mr. Grouper is giving Bubble Puppy his favorite treats, Bubble Bites. However, he couldn't help but think about Biffmann's sudden crying fit at the buffet earlier. He knew Gil had no idea the nervous Japanese alien would react that way. Now Mr. Grouper came to thought that maybe something happened to him in the past.

 _Not only am I curious about Biffmann's past._ The large orange fish thought. _I'm also curious about the others' as well._

* * *

Molly held another meeting near the cubbies to talk about their thoughts on the S. Guppies so far.

"Okay, guys. I know we've seen Biffmann act so weird earlier today." Molly said. "Now, I want to know if you guys notice something odd about the others."

"I noticed something." Gil said. "When I asked about where Darkling lived, he looked at me like...he probably had bad memories of where he lived."

"I noticed something too." Oona spoke up. "When I first tried talking to Biffmann, he got scared and tried to hide."

"I'm worried about them." Deema said."

"I know. I'm worried too. I mean, they probably went through something terrible in their lives." Molly said.

"If only we knew more about their past." Nonny said.

"Except we don't know what happened to them before they got here." Goby said.

"Look, so we don't know much about their lives before coming here." Molly said. "They're still getting used to living on Earth. Their spaceship looks far too battered up to be repaired."

"That's true, but I wish one of them would talk about their past." Nonny said.

"Yeah. I kind of want to know what happened to them." Gil said.

"Don't worry, guys. We'll find out eventually." Molly assured them.

* * *

Friday rolled by. The B. Guppies have not arrived yet, as it is a bit too early in the morning. The S. Guppies are at a table eating. Mr. Grouper comes in and sets down napkins for each of them.

"How do you guys like it here so far?" Mr. Grouper said.

"It's great!" They said in unison.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying your first day on Earth." The large fish said with a smile.

"Me too! Today is certainly going to be a great day!" Arachno said happily.

"It sure is, Arachno." Mr. Grouper said.

"As in 'great day', don't you mean boring?" Darkling asked.

"Oh, lighten up, Darkling. He's just being a fine gentleman." Paintricia said.

"Yeah. It's probably not going to be as bad as our...our..." Minori suddenly frowns.

"Your what?" Mr. Grouper asked with curiosity.

"You know what? It's nothing." Minori said, forcing a smile.

"Yeah, it's, uh, really not a big deal, anyway." Japalor said.

"Are you sure? Sounds like you guys are not telling me something." Mr. Grouper said.

"Aw, come on, Groupo. Just forget you even heard what Minori said and put a smile on your face." Arachno said.

The large fish gives him a funny look.

"Okay, then. Since you guys are new here, do you want to give me ideas of where we should go today for a field trip?" Mr. Grouper asked with a smile.

"Wow! You guys do field trips?!" Arachno said with a big smile on his face.

"Yep. All the time. And boy, do the Guppies love it!" Mr. Grouper said.

"They are so lucky to have a teacher like you." Paintricia said.

"I think I have an idea!" Darkling spoke up. "We should go see a horror movie!"

Mr. Grouper looked uneasy.

"Oh yeah. Anything but that." Mr. Grouper said.

"Let me guess; is it about vampires?" Minori said with slight annoyance.

"Part of it." Darkling said.

"How about a movie that has no vampires in it?" Mr. Grouper asked.

"I got it!" Paintricia popped up with an idea. "We should go to an art museum!"

Darkling sighed. "Boring."

"Ugh! You stupid, unsophisticated, ruthless, insensitive, rude, horrible, son of a..." Paintricia is cut off by a fin resting on her shoulder.

"Paintricia! We do not use that kind of language here." Mr. Grouper said sternly to the female painter.

"But...I wasn't even about to say that horrible word." She said.

"Still, you are not allowed to use that kind of language. Especially if you're young." The large fish said.

Paintricia sighed, then looked at the young swordsman.

"Darkling, I apologize for...using foul language." She said to him.

"It's fine. But it was funny that you almost said it." Darkling said, laughing a bit.

"Darkling, she just apologized to you." Mr. Grouper said. Now he turns to the quiet Japanese alien. "Biffmann, any ideas of where we should go for our field trip today?"

"A...planetarium, please?" He said nervously.

"Oh. You like astronomy?" Mr. Grouper asked and gets a nervous nod in return.

"Well, I've got something _way_ better in mind." Darkling said.

"Let's hear it, Darkling." Mr. Grouper said.

"Let's go to...a haunted house!" Darkling said. "One with bats, spiders, and other scary stuff! It's going to start with us entering the house and instantly getting ambushed by a flock of vampire bats! Then, when we go up a flight of stairs, we can see small, hairy spiders crawling on the walls and in the cracks. Just as we reached the top - BAM! All doors open and close rapidly at the same time! And then -"

He is cut off by a hand clapped to his mouth.

"I think we've heard enough, Darkling." Minori said, trying not to look scared.

"What?" The swordsman complained.

"Minori has a point, Darkling." Mr. Grouper said. "Please, I don't want you to spook Biffmann."

"Yes, darling. He's very sensitive, you know." Paintricia said to the sulking young sword fighter.

"Fine." Darkling said, mumbling to himself.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I know where we can go!" Arachno said out loud.

"Okay, let's hear your idea, Arachno!" Mr. Grouper said.

* * *

 **Me: Well, looks like we'll have to end it there.**

 **Deema: Awww, why? I want to hear Arachno's idea.**

 **Me: That's coming up in the next chapter. It's okay, no need to rush. =)**

 **Deema: Yeah, you're right... =)**

 **Me: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Bye!**

 **Deema: Bye! ...Wait! I want a cookie!**

 **Me: OH MY GOD! -_-**


	6. Questions and Answers

**Me: Hey, y'all! Back again for another chapter!**

 **Deema: Yay! Now can I have a cookie?**

 **Me: Your cookie can wait. Now then, moving o-**

 **Deema: I WANT A COOKIE!**

 **Me: Later!**

 **Deema: Aw, Cupcakes. If you don't give me a cookie, I WILL KILL YOU!**

 **Me: Eep! (gives Deema a cookie)**

 **Deema: Yay! (eats it)**

 **Me: Uh...enjoy...I guess...**

* * *

(The twelve guppies had now arrived to school and are talking to one another about where they want to go for today's field trip. Just then, Mr. Grouper comes in.)

"Hey, guys. I've got a few things to do before we go." Mr. Grouper informed them. "In the meantime, why don't you all try to get to know each other."

"Okay!" They all said in unison as the large guy goes into a room.

"You know, that's a great idea." Molly said.

"I agree." Minori said. "I have an idea of how we're going to do this. The Bubble Guppies ask us Space Guppies a few questions and then each of us will answer, and then we switch."

"I like the sound of that." Goby said. "Let's try it."

"I'll start." Molly said. "My question is...what are your favorite colors?"

Minori: "Purple."

Darkling: "Black."

Japalor: "Blue."

Arachno: "White."

Biffmann: "Red."

Paintricia: "Pink."

"Me next." Gil said. "Uh...what's your favorite movie?"

Minori: "Inside Out."

Darkling: "Child's Play."

Japalor: "Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs."

Arachno: "Finding Dory!"

Biffmann: "Moana."

Paintricia: "Frozen."

"I'm next!" Deema chimes in. "What is your favorite holiday?"

Minori: "Christmas."

Darkling: "Halloween."

Japalor: "Fourth of July."

Arachno: "Easter! Definitely Easter!"

Biffmann: "Christmas."

Paintricia: "Valentine's Day."

"Me next." Goby said. "What do you like about space?"

Minori: "The mysteries behind it."

Darkling: "The darkness."

Japalor: "This planet."

Arachno: "Stars!"

Biffmann: "I like stars too."

Paintricia: "The beautiful planets."

"I have a question." Oona said. "What's your favorite animal?"

Minori: "I don't have a favorite, so I'll go with...cats.

Darkling: "Bats."

Japalor: "Dogs."

Arachno: "Penguins, because they walk funny!"

Biffmann: "Bunnies."

Paintricia: "Not a fan of animals myself, but if I have to choose, I'll go with a dolphin.

"Okay, I'm next." Nonny said. "If you could have one wish, what would it be?"

(The S. Guppies looked at the redhead with uneasiness. They give their answers after a moment of silence.)

Minori: "To redo my past."

Darkling: "To finally have a happy and fun lifestyle."

Japalor: "To redo my past as well."

Arachno: "To see my beloved queen."

Biffmann: "To see my sister again."

Paintricia: "I'd also like to see my sister again."

(The B. Guppies stared in silent shock when they heard their responses.)

 _They don't sound like very positive responses._ Nonny thought. _I don't know why, but I feel like those wishes might have something to do with their past. Each one of them, I mean...and I don't know if I'm ready to find out._

* * *

 **Me: Okay...I've got...nothing to say about this other than...Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Deema: I've got something to say.**

 **Me: What?**

 **Deema: YOU'RE A MEANIE PANTS!**

 **Me: ...Whatever.**


	7. Bondings At The Candy Factory

**Me: Wooo! Seventh chapter!**

 **Deema: Are you excited?**

 **Me: I'm as excited as you are.**

 **Deema: ...**

 **Me: What?**

 **Deema: I want another cookie!**

 **Me: WHAT?! Anyway, I do not own anything having to do with Bubble Guppies, except for my OCs. While you guys are reading the chapter, I'm going out to get a box of cookies for Deema.**

* * *

The candy factory. Ah, the candy factory. Where there's sweets and candy and other sugary stuff that raises your level of happiness to a point where you feel like you're in Heaven. Yes, the candy factory is their destination. The factory is designed to resemble a gingerbread house. The fence is just tons of licorice wrapped into one another, and along the path to the double doors are small lighters that resemble lollipops.

When the twelve guppies and Mr. Grouper got there, you can see they're all excited to go inside. Especially Arachno.

"Wow! This is your idea of a field trip?" Gil said excitedly to him.

"You bet it is, bluehead!" Arachno said with a smile.

"It's Gil." The "bluehead" corrects him with slight annoyance.

"Oh. Sorry... _Gil_." Arachno giggles.

"My, my." Paintricia said, looking at the surroundings. "Just look at all the vibrant colors on the structures."

"Okay, guys. Let's go in." Mr. Grouper said. "But remember, be on your best behavior."

"Yes, sir!" The guppies said with excitement before they head on over.

* * *

 **Deema & Darkling**

"OH MY GOSH! CANDY EVERYWHERE!" Deema yells, thrilled to see so much candy.

Her yelling, unfortunately, distracted a worker.

"Excuse me, but can you pipe down? I'm trying to concentrate." The lobster said.

"Sorry, sir. I'm just excited." Deema said.

The worker lobster chuckled. "That's quite all right. I guess everybody gets excited for candy."

"Well, of course they do!" Deema said.

She turns to see Darkling near the chocolate fountain, so she swims over to the young swordsman.

"Hey, Darkling! You loving that chocolate or what?" Deema said playfully.

"I've never had chocolate before." Darkling said.

"Whaaaaaat?" Deema said, confused.

Darkling laughed a bit. "What, is chocolate new to you too, blondie?"

"What? _Blondie_? Where did _that_ come from?" Deema asked.

Darkling now gets nervous.

"Wait...did I say 'blondie'? I meant...blind me!" Darkling said.

"Blind me?" Deema asked, confused.

"Blind me...with all the candy in this place!" Darkling blurted out.

"YAY! Candy!" Deema yells in joy as she dives into a pile of candy.

Darkling watched her with bewilderment, but he just smiled at her.

 _She sure reminds me of Arachno when it comes to candy_. Darkling thought, the smile never falters.

* * *

 **Molly & Paintricia**

As Paintricia and Molly made their way to the chocolate fountain, Paintricia was looking at the wallpaper with pure awe. It is blue with pink stripes and within the stripes are various types of candy. However, she wasn't paying attention and bumped into Molly, who nearly fell into the chocolate fountain.

"Totally rude, Paintricia." Molly said to her, upset.

"Well, excuse me for being distracted." Paintricia said.

"What are you even looking at?" Molly asked.

"Oh, the wallpaper, of course." Paintricia said with a smile. "Take a look. Pink and blue go well together, don't they?"

Molly looks at the wallpaper and smiled.

"Yeah. I guess they do." The pink-haired girl said.

The Hispanic girl thinks.

"Paintricia? What are your interests?" Molly asked.

"Oh. I absolutely adore art...and I also like fashion designing as well." Paintricia said, grinning.

"Wow. I like fashion too." Molly said. "You know? You and I will be great friends."

The female painter laughs gently. "Oh, I'm sure we will, dearie!"

* * *

 **Oona & Japalor**

"I love your outfit." Oona compliments Japalor. "Are you a clown?"

The young alien jester looks at her with confusion.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Did I offend you?" Oona apologized.

"What? Oh, no. Don't worry about it." Japalor said with a smile.

When he smiled, Oona smiled too. Both made their way to the lollipop area. The young jester alien notices a purple one and looks at it.

"You like lollipops?" Oona asked.

"Uh, I've never been a big lollipop person." Japalor said. "But I _do_ like licorice."

The purple-haired sweetie pie made a slight disgusted face, which made Japalor laugh.

"What, you don't like it?" He said, smiling.

"No. And stop laughing at me." She said.

"Sorry, it's just...I always think girls are pretty when they wear their hair in pigtails." Japalor admitted, looking slightly embarrassed.

That made Oona blush a bit. The young jester's eyes widened as he blushes as well.

"Wait a second! No, no!" Japalor said. "It's not like I have special feelings for you or anything."

"Okay..." Oona said.

* * *

 **Gil & Arachno**

The blue-haired boy is contentedly eating a chocolate bar when he hears Arachno calling his name.

"Oh, Gil!" Arachno said in a sing-song tone.

"Arachno? Oh boy..." Gil said under his breath.

The white-haired alien boy hops over to him with a big smile on his face.

"Hi, Gil!" Arachno greeted him.

"Uh, hey, Arachno." Gil said.

"Oh, so you like chocolate too, huh?" The white-haired boy said with a smile.

"Oh, yes! I've got an _amazing_ story about chocolate! So there I was, looking at flowers when I was at my old home. Then these fairies dressed up as flowers came over with a bowl of chocolate. _Melted_ chocolate! So they wanted me to try it, since it's new to them, so I did! When I put that thing into my mouth, I was like 'OH MY GAWD! THIS THING IS DELICIOUS AS FUDGE!'. I just literally shoved the entire thing down my throat because it tastes so good! I mean, who _doesn't_ like chocolate? Am I right? I mean, the color makes it look unpleasant, but the taste is amazing! Can you imagine what it would be like if you've never had chocolate before? I mean, if you never had chocolate before, then you're missing out! And if you're missing out, then you've never had chocolate before! You know what I'm saying?" Arachno rambles on.

Gil stares at him blankly.

"Uh...are you trying to tell me something?" Gil asked.

"Yeah! I just wanted to say...I'd be lovin' that chocolate!" Arachno laughs as he snatches the rest of the bar from Gil's hands and swallowed it in one bite.

Gil sighs.

"Well, I'm getting another bar." Gil said as he swims away.

"Ooh! Take me with you! I love chocolate!" Arachno goes after him.

* * *

 **Nonny & Minori**

Minori is at hard work on a house of cards. However, instead of cards, it's wafers. He takes the last one by the bowl nearby and places it on top. He moves back a bit so he can admire his work.

"I've got to show Paintricia this. She'll love it." He said. "What do you think, Nonny?"

The purple jester looks around to find that the redhead is nowhere near him.

"Nonny? Nonny? Where are you?" Minori said.

He turns around. That's where he saw him, in the corner reading his book. The purple jester looked with confusion, then slight anger.

 _I've worked my ass off putting a house of wafers together, and he's just sitting there reading?_ He though. _Well. Looks like someone hasn't taught that kid matters. I'm gonna go over there and lecture him about laziness. Won't he be surprised._

And he did just that. Nonny looks up from his book to Minori, who approached him slowly.

"Hello." The redhead said.

"Uh, hey, Nonny." Minori said.

The redhead goes back to reading. Minori rolled his eyes in annoyance, but he tried to put on a smile.

"So...what do you think of my house of wafers?" Minori asked as he pointed to said mini structure he just built.

"Oh. It's, uh...great." Nonny said, and he goes back to reading.

Minori is not happy about this.

"You know, kid. There's more to life than books." Minori simply said.

This caught Nonny's attention.

"I know deep down, you really want to have fun with your friends. If you really want to have fun, you have to step out of your comfort zone." The purple jester said.

"Uh...I don't like stepping out of my comfort zone." The redhead said.

Minori sighed.

"Then how do you have fun? I don't want to be rude, but do you know what 'fun' means or what it is?" The jester said.

"Of course I know what it means." Nonny said.

"But have you actually _had_ fun?"

"Yes."

Minori rolled his eyes a bit.

"Oh, come on. Don't think you're too smart to have fun." He said. "You're _in_ it, but you don't look like you _enjoy_ it."

"I just joined in because I was forced to." The redhead said.

"What? Don't be ridiculous!" Minori said. "Why do you have to be so boring, anyway? Just have fun, put a smile on your face! No one likes a sad guppy!"

* * *

 **Goby & Biffmann**

As Goby and Biffmann made their way to the area where the taffy candies are made, they saw a small crab with a yellow construction worker helmet. He saw the dark-skinned boy and waved to him. Goby waved back to the familiar crab.

"Hey Pronto!" The African-American guppy called out.

"Hey, there!" The crab called back, then he noticed Biffmann. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh. This is Biffmann. He's an alien, but don't worry, he won't hurt you." Goby said.

"Hey, Biffmann. How are you?" Pronto said with a smile.

The violet-haired boy looks nervously at the crab and then at the ground, which confuses the small builder.

"Oh. Is it something I said?" Pronto asked.

"No. He's never been on Earth before." Goby told him.

"Ah, I see. No worries. Here in Bubbletucky, everyone likes making new friends." Pronto said.

"Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Goby asked.

"I got called here to fix a machine." The crab builder said.

Goby was confused.

"Wait. I thought you're a construction worker, not a mechanic." Goby said.

"I know. I just found out not too long ago that I'm good at fixing things." The builder crab said.

"Oh. Okay." Goby said.

"Well, I have to get going. It's nice meeting you, Biffmann." The construction worker said as he walks away.

"Bye!" Goby called out to him.

As Pronto leaves, the two heard Mr. Grouper call out.

"Hey, guys! Come check this out!"

* * *

 **Me: I hope you guys liked this chapter. And in case you don't know who Pronto is, he's that crab Goby met from the Bubble Guppies episode "Build Me A Building!". And also...I've brought cookies for Deema.**

 **Deema: Yay! Gimme, gimme, gimme! (eats box of cookies)**

 **Me: So...until next time, y'all. Peace!**


	8. Meeting A Grumpy Fish

**Me: Alright, I'm back. Now, for this chapter, I'm going to do a time skip. I know it seems so sudden, but for the Space Guppies, it's Day Two on Earth. Therefore, I'd say it's time to jump ahead.**

 **Deema: Wait. We don't know what happened at the candy factory!**

 **Me: Don't worry. You'll find out how the rest of the trip went.**

 **Deema: Also, one question.**

 **Me: What?**

 **Deema: Can you get me more cookies?**

 **Me: Seriously, girl? You literally ate an entire box of cookies. And you're telling me you're not full after you just ate twelve cookies?**

 **Deema: Why? I love cookies!**

 **Me: Fine. I'll get you another box. Anyway, I do not own anything related to Bubble Guppies, except for my OCs. While you amazing folks out there are reading this chapter, I'm going to get another box of cookies for Deema. I'm out.**

* * *

A week has passed since the Space Guppies crash-landed on Earth. Though the trip went well for them, it sadly ended in disaster.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey, guys! Come check this out!" Mr. Grouper called out to the guppies._

 _All twelve of them followed his voice and found him in a room where the gummy worms are made. They gasped and stared in awe._

 _"Oh my gosh! Gummy worms!" Deema yells in joy._

 _"Can we go over and eat some, big fish?" Arachno asked Mr. Grouper._

 _"Just be careful you don't get hurt." He warned the guppies. "There are lots of machines in here."_

 _"Yay!" The guppies cheered in unison._

 _They swam over to the bowls of gummy worms and began eating a few. Suddenly, they heard two guppies screaming at each other. It was Darkling and Goby._

 _"Let go of this purple one, black boy! I got it first!" The young swordsman said._

 _"Well, I don't see your name on it!" Goby argues back._

 _Arachno suddenly hops in._

 _"Ooh! Can I have that?" Arachno asked._

 _Before the boys could say anything, the white-haired boy snatches the purple gummy and eats it. That's when Darkling lost it._

 _"ARACHNO, YOU STUPID WHITEHEAD!" Darkling yells and he tackles said whitehead down to the floor._

 _"Darkling, stop!" Japalor tried to intervene._

 _He is suddenly pushed right into Molly, who was near a table. Sitting on it is a bowl full of colored water. When Molly got pushed into one of the legs of the table, it caused the bowl to fall on her, getting her soaked from head to tail. The pink-haired girl lost her temper and savagely beats up Japalor. The only ones watching are Minori, Biffmann, Paintricia, Oona, and Nonny._

 _Mr. Grouper is in shock, but decides to put an end to their fighting._

 _"That is ENOUGH!" He shouts, getting the others' attention. "All right. We're calling it a day! We're leaving now."_

 _"But, Mr. Grouper..." Gil starts but is interrupted._

 _"No 'buts'! We're going back this instant." He sternly tells them._

 _The guppies that were fighting each other grumbled and got up. They spend the rest of the ride back arguing at top volume._

 _End of Flashback_

Ever since the incident, the S. Guppies and B. Guppies were having more trouble getting along. During the day, they would avoid each other. For the past couple of nights, each one of the S. Guppies would have nightmares and wake up screaming, which always alerts Mr. Grouper.

On the first night, Paintricia woke up screaming after having a nightmare. Her screaming woke up Mr. Grouper, who found her bawling her eyes out while curling up into a fetal position. He picks her up and hugs her while calming her down using comforting words.

Biffmann did the same thing on night two. Mr. Grouper found him huddling in the corner. He eventually calms the anxious boy down by giving him a stuffed bunny.

On the third night, Mr. Grouper is on the process of organizing some books around on the shelves when he heard Darkling screaming. The large orange fish did the best he could to calm him down, as Darkling would randomly thrash about while screaming. Eventually, he tired himself out and fell back asleep.

These sudden nightmares concerned the large fish.

 _This is just odd._ He thought. _Every night, it's like each one of them gets worse. What can I do to help them?_

* * *

On Tuesday, the B. Guppies and S. Guppies went outside to play after lunch. Suddenly, Arachno noticed a large fish that looks a bit like Mr. Grouper. Except with a few differences: he's a dark green color with a slight grayish tinge, has small angry eyes, and a large frown on his face. The white-haired boy looks with slight confusion.

"Hmmm. Is that Mr. Grouper's brother?" Arachno asked himself.

Just then, Darkling comes up to him.

"Hey, dude. What are you looking at?" He asked him.

"Doesn't that guy look like Mr. Grouper?" Arachno pointed to the large dark green fish.

"Uhhhh...I don't think that's him, though. Could be his evil twin." Darkling suggested.

Gil approaches them.

"Darkling. Arachno. We're about to play Duck-Duck-Goose. What are you doing over here?" The blue-haired boy asked.

"Um, Gil? Who's that green fish over there? He kinda looks like Mr. Grouper." Arachno said, pointing to said fish.

Gil looks at where Arachno's pointing and his eyes widened.

"Uh...that's Mr. Grumpfish." Gil answered.

"Mr. Who?" Arachno asked in confusion.

"Mr. Grumpfish." Gil repeated. "As his name says, he's...well, grumpy."

"Oh...but that's something I can fix!" Arachno says with a smile. "With the magic of cupcakes, I can put a smile on that guy's face!"

Before Arachno can dash over to the large green guy, Darkling puts a hand out to stop him.

"Arachno, are you insane? That guy could rip you to shreds!" Darkling warned him.

"That's not true, Darkling." Gil said. "I don't think Mr. Grumpfish looks like that kind of guy."

"Don't worry about me! I'll go to him and put a smile on my face!" Arachno said as he goes over to the large green fish. "Hi!"

"Hey. What do you want?" Mr. Grumpfish says in his usual gravelly, monotone voice.

"I'm Arachno, and I want to give you something amazing!"

"What's that?"

"This!"

The white-haired boy holds out a cupcake with a crude frosted drawing of Grumpfish. The latter's eyes widened just a tad bit.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Grumpfish asked.

"You bet it does!" Arachno says.

Just then, the other S. Guppies swam over to him...then stopped when they saw Grumpfish.

"Oh, Arachno...what are you planning?" Minori said under his breath.

"Wait. You guys aren't from around here, are you?" Grumpfish asked.

"No, sir. We're from space." Japalor said.

"Well, then, what are your names?"

Arachno gestures to each as he names them. "Oh! I'm Arachno! This is Japalor, Paintricia, Minori, Biffmann, Darkling, and...Arachno! Yeah!"

"You just introduced yourself three times." Grumpfish said to Arachno.

"And I know who you are, because a certain blue-haired boy told me a bit about you!" Arachno said.

"The Bubble Guppies, eh?" Grumpfish said. "They may be kids, but they're really nice." A small smile appeared on his face. "They've been good to me for some time. There was that one time during the holidays, where they turn my house into a gingerbread house. _That_ has put a huge smile on my face. I remember that one day where I became their substitute teacher. They're good kids. So, do any of you have a story?"

Each one of the S. Guppies looked at the large green dude with an uncomfortable look. Grumpfish can tell these six guppies have gone through tough days.

"We crashed-landed onto Earth." They said simultaneously. As soon as Grumpfish heard that, he immediately felt bad for them.

"I see. That must've been tough. Being in an unfamiliar place" Grumpfish said. "I'll give you guys some advice. You want to hear it?" The six nodded. "Don't try to keep your past a secret. Those kids are trying to help you and are trying to make you feel like you guys belong on this planet. Heck, you might learn some interesting things about Earth. Let them help you, even if you don't want them to. Because they might change your life."

"That's kind of true." Darkling said.

"I'm glad you guys are getting it. It was nice meeting you guys." With that, Mr. Grumpfish turned around and swam off.

"What does he take me for, a scared foster child?" Darkling said, crossing his arms.

"Now, Darkling, don't you think Mr. Grumpfish might be onto something?" Paintricia said.

"Yeah. He said we shouldn't 'keep our past a secret'." Japalor said.

"If that's the case, then we should give it a try." Minori said.

* * *

 **Me: Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Now, I felt like I made Mr. Grumpfish a bit too OOC (i don't know why, i just felt like i did). But anyway, stay -**

 **Deema: Hey! YOU FORGOT TO BRING ME THAT BOX OF COOKIES YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D GET!**

 **Me: Calm down, will ya? I'll get them right now. So until next time!**


End file.
